


Let Me In

by semi_automatic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to kill myself," Tyler said. And then he started sobbing. Absolutely breaking down. Josh was crying too, at this point. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back.<br/>"Tyler, get away from the door."<br/>"W-what?"<br/>"You heard me, get away from the door."<br/>After a second, when he thought Tyler had moved, he threw himself forward, slamming his shoulder against the door. He heard Tyler yelp. He took a step back and hit the door again. Now Tyler was yelling, begging him to stop. He hit the door again. It was almost open. Tyler was hysterical now, screaming at him to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be as good as my other fics, I wrote it a couple of months ago and never went back to edit it. Enjoy!

Josh knocked on the door loudly, terrified about Tyler. There was no answer, so he shouted inside. "Tyler, open the door!" There was no answer. Josh cursed and started looking for the spare key.  
It was three in the morning. Tyler had called Josh about twenty minutes earlier. Asleep, Josh hadn't woken up before Tyler left a voice mail. But when he checked the voice mail, Tyler said he was scared of himself. He said he didn't feel safe alone. Josh had gotten to Tyler's house as quickly as possible.  
Finding the key, Josh opened the door as fast as he could, practically running in the house. He stopped at the bathroom, seeing light coming from the crack in the door. "Tyler?"  
There was sniffling. "J-Josh?" Tyler was crying, and Josh felt his heart breaking.  
He tried the door handle. Locked, of course. "Tyler, please let me in," Josh begged. He wanted to comfort the other man. He wanted Tyler to stop crying.  
"N-no..." he said quietly, and there was another sniffle. Josh leaned against the door.  
"Why not? Please, I just-"  
"No!" Tyler said louder, making Josh jump. "No... I-I want to kill myself, Josh..."  
Josh could feel his heart stop when he said that. Tyler was sad a lot, but he'd never said anything about taking his own life. "No! Don't say that! Please, just open the door!"  
There was a sob. "I'm sorry, Josh, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
"You can't leave me! Let me in!" Josh was yelling now, out of fear. He couldn't lose his best friend. What would he do without him? His entire life was centered around Tyler. They did everything together. Without him, Josh would have nothing.  
"I'm going to kill myself," Tyler said. And then he started sobbing. Absolutely breaking down. Josh was crying too, at this point. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back.  
"Tyler, get away from the door."  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me, get away from the door."  
After a second, when he thought Tyler had moved, he threw himself forward, slamming his shoulder against the door. He heard Tyler yelp. He took a step back and hit the door again. Now Tyler was yelling, begging him to stop. He hit the door again. It was almost open. Tyler was hysterical now, screaming at him to stop it. He hit the door one last time and it slammed open.  
Tyler was curled up in the far corner of the bathroom, between the wall and the bath tub. His knees were pulled to his chest and his head was between his knees, his arms over his head. He was shaking with fear and crying hysterically, louder than Josh had ever heard.  
In seconds Josh was beside Tyler, pulling the man away from the wall and into him. He pulled Tyler to his chest, wrapping his legs around him as he pulled Tyler's hands away, holding them in his own. When Tyler finally lifted his head, Josh wiped his tears away, murmuring to him that it was alright. Tyler just put his head on Josh's chest and cried.  
Josh took a moment to look around the bathroom. The rugs had been pushed away. The mirror was shattered, and there were spots of blood on the sink, probably from where Tyler had cut his hand. Josh looked up. Hanging from the shower curtain rod was a belt, tied like a makeshift noose. Josh squeezed Tyler a little tighter. He had almost killed himself.  
After a little while of Josh gently stroking Tyler's arm, Tyler had calmed down, cried himself out, and was trying to catch his breath. Josh looked at him. "Hey, come on, let's go make some tea, okay?"  
Without opening his eyes, Tyler nodded, though it didn't seem like he was going to get up anytime soon. With a quiet sigh Josh moved, hooking his arm under Tyler's legs and behind his shoulders, picking him up. Tyler didn't fight it.  
In the kitchen, Josh set Tyler on the counter before digging in the cabinets for the tea. He'd made it for Tyler a million times before, and though he thought he was terrible at it, Tyler told him it was the best tea he'd ever had. After putting the water on to boil, he turned to Tyler.  
"Are you okay now?" he asked, looking in Tyler's eyes. Tyler was a good liar, but Josh could tell when he was telling the truth.  
Tyler took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm sorry about that."  
"Hey, it's okay," Josh said, watching Tyler even though Tyler wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm just glad I got here before something really serious happened, Tyler," he said. "How's your hand?"  
"Hm? Oh," Tyler mumbled, looking down at his hand. Some spots on his knuckles were scabbing over, but nothing else. "It's fine."  
"Do you wanna tell me what happened before I got here?"  
Tyler got very quiet. "I don't know. I just... Got sad, all of the sudden. Like it came over me. And I didn't feel in control, and I got scared, and that's when I called you, and- your water's boiling."  
Josh turned around, dropping the tea bags into the water and turning the stove off. He grabbed two mugs, dumping a bit of sugar in the bottom of each. When the tea had steeped enough, he poured it in each cup and added honey, giving one cup to Tyler. "Come on, let's go lay on the couch."  
Tyler followed Josh into the living room. Josh set his tea on the coffee table and grabbed the remote, laying on the couch,sitting up slightly. Tyler laid, half on top of him and half next to him, curled up, sipping his tea. Josh put one arm around him and began flipping through TV channels. He stopped on one that played stupid black and white movies from the sixties, the kind of thing that could be paid attention too in silence but left in the background during conversation.  
Josh watched a few minutes, then leaned forward to kiss Tyler's head. "Don't do that again, okay? I was really scared."  
"I'm sorry, Josh... I don't know what I was thinking."  
"It's okay, I just don't want to lose you. You're my everything. I love you, okay? Please don't ever leave me."  
"I won't... And I love you too, Josh," Tyler said, laying his head on Josh's shoulder.  
Josh wrapped both arms protectively around Tyler, and the two of them paid half-attention to the black and white movie. Tyler finished his tea and curled into Josh. Josh turned the movie down but not off, kissing Tyler once more. Tyler grabbed his arm. "Josh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please... Don't leave me."  
Josh smiled the smallest bit. "I won't, Tyler. I'll lay here and protect you, I promise. I won't go to sleep until you do. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Thank you," Tyler whispered, curling up closer to Josh.  
And the two laid that way, until, around daybreak, Tyler's bad thoughts finally left him, and he was able to fall asleep, Josh following soon after, his arms still protectively around his best friend and the love of his life, and neither of them would be leaving any time soon.


End file.
